Corporate Champion
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: At Survivor Series 2015 Roman Reigns won The WWE World Heavyweight Championship and joined The Authority. Now Stephanie and Triple H consider him The New Face Of The WWE. Could there be Consequences?


**this is my take if Roman had turned heel at Survivor Series like it was rumored. There is no Mr. Money In The Bank, gonna pretend that the Money In The Bank Latter match doesn't exist**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon owns all of it**

* * *

 **Heel Turn**

 **By: WWERomanReignsGirl**

 _ **Monday, November 23rd,2015**_

 ** _Monday Night RAW_**

The Authority's theme hits and they walk out with smiles on their faces. "It is no secret that The Authority had a successful night at Survivor Series last night" Micheal Cole says. "The Authority always has a successful night" JBL says

Hunter walks up to the steps of the ring and holds the ropes open for Stephanie. Stephanie walks over to get a mic from the producer and hands one to Hunter. "ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday Night RAW!" she says with a smile on her face

the crowd boos them. "tonight will be just as successful as Survivor Series was last night" Hunter says. "A new World Champion was crowned" Stephanie says. Hunter smiles "yes we did. The new World Champion was bred for this business he was born into this business. His cousins The Usos, His uncle Rikishi, The Rock, his father Sika a WWE Hall Of Famer. His sister Brianna who has been The Women's Champion and The Diva's Champion more times than I can count, his wife the current Diva's Champion"

Stephanie smiles "he did was best for him and his family. He is sure to be a future Hall Of Famer". "ladies and gentlemen The New WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns!" Hunter says

Roman's theme hits and he walks out holding Jessica's hand. He lets go of her hand to take off his sunglasses. Jessica smirks at him, Roman looks at her and pulls her into a steamy kiss. "wearing a suit and tie and sunglasses" Michael says

Jessica and Roman walk down to the ring with smirks on their faces. Hunter and Stephanie clap as they get in the ring. Roman shakes his hands and hugs him and hugs Stephanie and shakes her hand. Hunter hands him a mic

he smiles "first of all I didn't sell out I bought it. Like Steph said I did was best for me, my wife and my family. Seth was never the man I was the man the entire time he was just a cover up. Hunter fooled you guys into thinking Seth was the man but he chose me over Dean and Seth. Those months of Seth coming out and saying he was the man was all a lie. When Hunter approached me and my wife to join The Authority we jumped at the chance" he smiles at Jessica "You are looking at The New Face Of The WWE" he continues and raises the title

Stephanie and Hunter clap their hands. Jessica walks over to Roman, he pulls her into another steamy kiss. The Usos theme hits, Roman looks over. "well here comes Roman's cousin The Usos and they don't look happy" Cole says. Jimmy and Jey walk to the ring, Roman and Hunter smirk. They get into the ring and stare at Roman before smirking and hugging him

"what?!" Jerry says. "no their apart of The Authority as well" Cole says. "this is awesome" JBL says. Cole and Jerry role their eyes at him. Jimmy and Jey hug Hunter and Stephanie and hugs Jessica

"its all in the family" Roman says with a smirk. Hunter raises Roman's hand. They all smile, Dean theme starts and he walks out to a bunch of cheers. "hey looks its Dean Ambrose" Stephanie says. Dean shakes his head "Roman? What is this?"

Roman smirks "what is this? I'll tell you what this is a celebration". "a celebration of what the fact that you sold out to The Authority. When we go into this business we both promised that we wouldn't sell out and we wouldn't turn our backs on each other" he says

Roman laughs "and you believed me when I said that?". "you've let Hunter brainwash you" he says. Hunter laughs. "so here's whats going to happen to you. I want my rematch and I want it tonight!" he says

the crowd cheers "Rematch! Rematch! Rematch!". Hunter smiles "Dean you want your rematch?". "yea I want my rematch and I want it tonight" he says. "well that sucks for you for because you won't get your rematch tonight but if you can beat Sheamus tonight you will get your rematch at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs" he says

Roman smiles "good luck you're gonna need it". Sasha Banks theme starts and she walks out. Jessica rolls her eyes and glares, Roman grabs her shoulder "calm down" he kisses her softly

Sasha smiles "well well well it looks like Jessica lowered her standards and sold out". Jessica rolls her eyes and takes the mic away from Roman "what do you want Sasha?". "you know exactly what I want I want my rematch!"

"Sasha last night I beat you fare and square" she says. Sasha smirks "aww are you scared that I'm gonna beat you?". "Sasha I'll tell you what I'll give you a rematch at my title if you can beat this girl" she says

Brianna hits Sasha from behind. "ooh watch out Sasha" Stephanie says. Jessica smirks "Sasha if you can beat Brianna I'll give a rematch maybe". "and that match is up next" Hunter says

* * *

 _ **Brianna's Match**_

Brianna throws Sasha into the steps and then rolls into the ring. "well this match was just made moments ago by COO Triple H. If Sasha can beat Brianna here tonight she will get her rematch for The Diva's Title at TLC" Cole says

"how great is it that Roman Reigns is The New Face Of The WWE?" JBL asks. "I don't like it" Jerry says. "Roman Reigns winning The WWE World Heavyweight Championship last night at Survivor Series defeating Dean Ambrose in The WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament finals" Cole says

Sasha rolls in the ring before the ref counts to ten. Brianna growls and picks up Sasha hitting her with suplex. "Brianna with a suplex on Sasha. Triple H considers Brianna The Female Powerhouse of the Diva's Division" Cole says

Brianna covers Sasha getting a two count. Brianna grabs her by the hair, Sasha kicks her in the mid section and hits a DDT and pins her getting a two count. Brianna checks her head making sure it isn't bleeding.

"Sasha! Sasha! Sasha!" the crowd chants. Sasha Irish whips Brianna into the corner and runs towards her. Brianna side steps her and she runs into the pole. Brianna rolls her up getting a two count

"come on Ref!" Brianna yells at him. The crowd chants for Sasha, she puts her in a abdominal stretch. "Sasha do you give?" the ref asks. "no!" she says. Brianna elbows her in the ribs "give up!"

the crowd claps for Sasha as she elbows Brianna in the face. Brianna grabs her nose and backs up in the corner. Sasha runs towards her and hits a drop kick. She covers her for the pin but gets a two count.

Brianna sits up and Sasha bounces off the ropes and slaps her. "ooh!" The crowd says. Sasha pins her again but gets another two count. Sasha bounces off the ropes again and jumps over Brianna bouncing off the ropes again and Brianna hits her with a scoop slam

"scoop slam by Brianna, whenever Sasha starts building momentum Brianna always finds a way to stop it" Cole says. Sasha leans over the bottom rope to catch her breath. Brianna gets out of the ring and hits with a drop kick she rolls in the ring and pins her getting a two count

"dammit" she says and grabs Sasha by the hair. Sasha rolls her up and gets three count. "here is your winner Sasha Banks!" Eden says. Brianna attacks Sasha and throws her into the steps

"ooh!" the crowd says. Brianna begins stomping away at Sasha when Tianna runs out and hits her. "its Tianna!" Jerry says. Brianna escapes up the ramp from her. "those two women used to be the best of friends until Brianna stabbed Tianna in the back and joined The Authority" Cole says

Brianna glares at her while walking backwards up the ramp. Tianna checks on Sasha and helps her up. Brianna walks backstage

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

"ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest Roman Reigns" Renee says with a smile. Roman walks up "don't waste my time". "Roman people say that you sold out and joined The Authority last night at Survivor Series" she says

"Sold out? Oh that's where you wrong Renee like I said in the ring I didn't sell out I bought in. I did was best for me and my wife" he says. Renee nods "what are you going to do if your best friend Dean Ambrose defeats Sheamus tonight?"

"my best friend? Dean was never was my best friend, he was just a business associate. I have been the man since day one and nobody is going to change that" he smirks "I'm gonna tell you right now I won't be facing Dean Ambrose at TLC because I will make sure he doesn't beat Sheamus tonight"

"you said you were the man from day one" she says. Hunter walks up, Roman looks at him. "last night Roman proved he belong's in the business. He did what was best for business and that was joining The Authority and like he said he was the man from day one and Seth was just a cover up" he smiles "and tonight he will prove again that he is the man" he walks away

"believe that" he follows Hunter down the hall. "Sasha got lucky" Jessica says. "I made one little mistake I let her pin me" Brianna says. "trust me Brianna at TLC Sasha will not get this belt as long as you're out there" she says

"you better hope Tianna doesn't come because if she does me and her are going at it" she says. "that won't happen I'll make sure of that" she says. Roman and Hunter come in. "hey baby" Roman says. Jessica smiles "hey" she kisses him softly

"okay tonight we have to keep Dean from beating Sheamus so we don't have another title match at TLC" Hunter says. Roman smirks "Dean thinks he has a chance at beating Sheamus and facing me at TLC? He's got another thing coming"

"you're The WWE World Heavyweight Champion and The New Face Of The WWE. You don't need to face a lunatic for your title" Stephanie says. Roman nods and and stares at the title. Jessica smiles

"okay Jessica you go show the rest of the diva's why you're the best Diva's Champion" Stephanie says. "oh I plan on it" she smirks "come on Bri" she walks out of the room with Brianna following her

* * *

 ** _During Jimmy and Jey's match_**

Xavier grabs Jey's foot but pretends he didn't grab his foot. "I didn't do anything!" he says. Jimmy hits a splash and pins Kofi, Xavier jumps on the apron distracting him but Roman runs over and grabs Xavier off the apron and spears him

Big E tries hitting him but Roman hits him a superman punch. "Roman Reigns taking out Big E and Xavier" Cole says. Jimmy hits another splash and pins Kofi again getting the three count

"here are your winners and The New World Tag Team Champions Jimmy and Jey The Usos!" Eden announces. Roman picks up his title and slides in the ring. The ref hands Jimmy and Jey the titles and raises their hands

Roman tells the ref to leave the ring. The ref doesn't want to be speared or superman punched so he leaves the ring. Roman raises Jimmy and Jey's hands, he sees Kofi getting up out of the corner of his eye.

Roman grabs his and hits him with a power bomb. "oh man what a power bomb!" Cole says. "grab Xavier" he says. Jimmy and Jey grab Xavier and throw him into the ring, Roman hits with a spear when he stands up

"spear to Xavier Woods" Cole says. Jey throws Big E into the ring. Roman hits him with a Superman Punch and a power bomb. "Stephanie and Triple H have got to be loving this" Jerry says

"why wouldn't they? Roman is The WWE World Heavyweight Champion and The New Face Of The WWE" JBL says. Roman, Jimmy, and Jey raise their titles. Roman smirks "all in the family"

"Jimmy and Jey The Usos The WWE World Tag Team Champions. Roman Reigns The WWE World Heavyweight Champion and Jessica Martinez-Hardy The Diva's Champion" Cole says. "like Roman said its all in the family" JBL says

They walk backstage, Jessica pulls Roman into a steamy kiss. "that was so hot" she says. "you look even hotter babe" he says. she smirks "I'm gonna whoop Eva's ass" she says. "oh I know you are" he kisses her again "good luck out there"

"thanks baby" she says. He kisses her again and watches her walk out, he sees Jimmy arguing with Naomi and walks over. "So you sold out?! To join your cousin?!" She screams at him and sees Roman walk up

"Naomi we didn't sell out we bought in" Roman says. "bought in? Bought into what? Selling out to The Authority?" she asks. "hey when Hunter asked me and Jey to join The Authority I jumped at the chance you were just holding me back" Jimmy says

"holding you back?! Jimmy I've supported through everything but I will not support you over this" she says. Jimmy smirks "good I don't need you anyway". Naomi slaps him "sellouts" she walks away

Jimmy holds his cheek "what are we gonna do about here?". "I'll get Bri to take care of her" he says. "Tamina will be there she might stop her" she says. "not after Brianna is done with her on Smackdown" he says. he nods and walks away with Roman

* * *

 _ **Jessica's match**_

'Murder She Wrote' by Brianna herself blares out through the arena and Jessica walks out with Brianna behind her. She holds up her title ignoring the boos and blows a kiss to the camera

"the following Diva's contest is schedule for 1 fall, introducing 1st from Pensacola, Florida accompany by Brianna Reigns she is The Diva's Champion Jessica Martinez-Hardy!" Eden announces "and introducing her opponent in the ring from Concord, California Eva Marie!"

"well earlier tonight Brianna went one on one with Sasha Banks but Sasha ended up getting the win which means Jessica will be going again Sasha Banks at TLC for The Diva's Championship" Cole says. "Jessica beat Sasha fare and square last night she shouldn't have to go against Sasha Banks for The Diva's Title" JBL says

Jessica gets in the ring kisses the belt before sitting it in the corner. The ref signals the time keeper to ring the bell. The bell rings and Eva and Jessica circle the ring. "Brianna is lurking at ring side" Cole says

Jessica and Eva lock up. The crowd chants at Brianna You Sold Out! You Sold Out! You Sold Out!. Brianna ignores them and watches the match. Eva pushes Jessica into the corner and backs off after a few minutes

"okay ref!" she says. Jessica kicks her in the stomach sending her to her knees. Jessica kicks her in the face and pins her getting a two count "come on!". She grabs Eva by the hair and hits a suplex

Jessica punches her in the face repeatedly. "Jessica come on 1! 2! 3! 4!" The ref says. Jessica pins her again getting another two count. Jessica picks up Eva but misses the clothesline. Eva hits a DDT and pins her

"DDT by Eva trying to put Jessica away here. Jessica kicks out not enough to put the champion away" Cole says. Eva puts Jessica a chin lock and wrenches it. "come on Jessica!" Brianna slaps the canvas

Jessica elbows Eva in the stomach when she stands up and throws her against the rope and hits her with a clothes line. "oh clothes line by Jessica" Cole says. Jessica hits a moonsault on Eva and pins

"1! 2!" the ref counts. Jessica sighs in frustration and grabs Eva. Eva rolls her up but gets a two count. Jessica gets up and slaps Eva before Irish whipping her into the ropes and drops kicks her

"that's starting to become vintage Jessica Martinez-Hardy" Cole says. Jessica hits and inverted DDT on Eva and covers her. "cover by The Diva's Champion oh but gets a two count" Cole says

"Come on Ref! Do you damn job!" she screams. Eva rolls her up but Jessica kicks out and Jessica kicks her in the head making her fall out of the ring. "count!" Jessica screams at the ref. The ref begins to count as Eva begins slowly moving on the outside

Jessica shows off the crowd but the boo she rolls her eyes "you guys suck anyways" she stands in the corner watching as Eva gets back in the ring. "and Eva barely makes it back in before the ten count" Cole says

"Jessica's on fire tonight" JBL says. Jessica grabs Eva by the hair and hits a swinging neck breaker and pins her and get another two count. "dammit!" she says and walks over to the corner and squats down

"time to end this!" Brianna says. "Jessica setting up for the spear" Cole says. "Eva don't get up don't even turn around for that matter" JBL says. Eva slowly gets up and turns around

Jessica hits her with a massive spear. "what a spear!" Cole says. Jessica pins Eva and gets the three count. "here is your winner The Diva's Champion Jessica Martinez-Hardy!" Eden announces

Jessica takes the title from the ref and raises it up. "I'm the best!" she says. The crowd boos her. she looks at Brianna "power bomb". Brianna picks up Eva and hits a massive power bomb. Jessica smirks "you see Eva! You will never have this title"

"Jessica oh Jessica" Sasha says. The crowd cheers, Jessica glares. "you may claim to be the best but at TLC I am going to win The Diva's Championship and I'm going to prove why I am the best Diva in the Diva's Division" she says

The crowd cheers, Jessica grabs a mic. "oh Sasha you aren't the best Diva in the Diva's Division because I am! I am The Diva's Champion and you aren't and at TLC I will retain my Diva's Championship!" she says

Sasha smirks "yea we'll see about that". "I will see you at TLC!" she says and throws the mic down and gets out the ring at her theme starts up

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

Jessica walks back from the gorilla position Roman meets her. "good job baby" he says. She kisses him "thank you". He kisses back and looks at Brianna "I need you to take care of Naomi"

she nods "okay" she goes to the divas locker room. Hunter and Stephanie walks up. "Jessica good job out there" Stephanie says. "well its almost time for the main event see you out there. You know the plan Roman?" Hunter asks him

"oh yea Jimmy and Jey know as well Dean won't know what's coming" he says. "good tell Jessica and Bri when you see her" he says and walks away with Steph. "what's the plan?" she asks

"were going to attack Dean so he doesn't win" he says. "how you gonna do it?" she asks. "well were gonna be out there and as he tries to go for the win me,Jimmy,and Jey are going to get in the ring and attack him" he says

"oh seeing you laying people out gets me so hot" she says. "mmm I know it does" he kisses her hard and grabs her ass. Brianna comes back "she's done with no sex in the hallway"

"what its not like we haven't done it in the hallway before" he says. "okay I don't want that picture in my head" she says. "okay we gotta go out" Roman says. Brianna follows them to where Jimmy and Jey and Stephanie and Hunter are at

* * *

 ** _Dean's match_**

Dean and Sheamus have locked up when The Authority's theme starts. They both look at the ramp and they walk out. "what's The Authority doing out here?" Cole asks. "they came out here to watch the action" JBL says

"well their coming down ringside" Cole says. Roman raises up his title at Dean and smirks "continue with your match!". Stephanie and Triple H sit in the chairs sitting at ringside. The rest of them stand in front the announce table

Roman holds Jessica's hand and kisses her softly. "well the stipulation in this match is if Dean Ambrose can defeat Sheamus he will get his rematch for The WWE World Heavyweight Championship in three weeks at the TLC Pay-Per-View" Michael Cole says

"its gotta hurt for Dean that he isn't the man that he isn't The Face Of The WWE like Roman Reigns" JBL says. Cole rolls his eyes "Roman Reigns stating earlier tonight that he was the man the entire time Seth Rollins was just a cover up. He said he was The New Face Of The WWE and he didn't sell out he bought in he did what was best for him and his wife"

Dean's clotheslines Sheamus and pins him but gets two count. "Roman also stating that when Hunter approached him and his wife to join The Authority they jumped at the chance" Cole says

"jumped at the chance? They sold out to The Authority" Byron says. Roman turns and looks at him "you got something to say Byron?". Jessica smirks "watch him cower in seat". "no nothing at all" he says

"then sit there and shut-up" he says. "yea listen to him Byron" JBL says. Tianna tweets _'really? WWERomanReigns you're going to intimidate a poor defenseless commentator? I can really see you are corporate suck-up sellout ass kisser'_

fans tweet _'TiannaRollins_ _is going off on Twitter here man'_. Later on in the match Dean hits dirty deeds. "dirty deeds! Ambrose going for the cover" Cole says. Roman slides into the ring and starts attacking Dean making the ref end the match in DQ

fans tweets _'come on this is ridiculous #Ambrose4Champ'._ Tianna tweets _'time to get my butt in gear I'm coming after you BriannaReigns #TimeToKickSomeSelloutAsses_. Roman throws Sheamus to the outside "clear the announce table off!"

Brianna clears the announce table off pushing Byron out of the way. Roman hits a power bomb through the table. "power bomb through the table! Power bomb through the table!" Cole exclaims

"what a power bomb on Sheamus" JBL says. Dean hits Jimmy from behind and begins punching him. He goes to hit dirty deeds but Roman hits a superman punch. "oh superman punch" Cole says.

Dean slowly gets up but gets hit with a double superkick and a spear from Roman. "Roman making a statement" Cole says. "give me my title!" He says. Hunter and Stephanie step into the ring

Hunter hands him his belt. Jessica and Brianna get in the ring. Jimmy drags Dean to the center of the ring. Jey hands him his belt, Roman puts his foot on Dean's chest and raises up the title

"Stephanie and Triple H have their man" Cole says. "ahh The New Face Of The WWE and The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns!" JBL says. Roman smirks "I'm the man!"

Hunter pats him on the back. Jessica kisses him on the cheek. Brianna tweets _'that's how you make a statement! #MakeAStatement'_. Jessica tweets _'so proud of my husband WWERomanReigns he proved why he is The Face Of The WWE #Proud'_

* * *

 **decided to add some tweets. Chose your favorite Hashtag and give me some ideas on some as well**

 **R &R :) Enjoy **


End file.
